1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source assembly and a lens testing device having the light source assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, every lens needs to pass a modulation transfer function test to ensure the optical quality thereof. A lens testing device for testing a modulation transfer function of a lens usually includes a number of light tubes, a testing pattern plate, and an image sensor. The light tubes are configured for illuminating a testing image formed on the testing pattern plate. The testing image of the testing pattern plate is acquired by the image sensor through the lens to calculate a modulation transfer function of the lens.
In a typical lens testing device, the testing pattern plate is directly illuminated by the light tubes. However, the outer environment easily affects the light coming out from the light tubes. Thus, the uniformity of luminance on the testing pattern plate is less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light source assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.